


So Why Don't You Tell Her?

by RoseByAnyOtherName (badxwolfxrising)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badxwolfxrising/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What went through the Doctor's mind when Rose put herself between him and the Dalek in van Statten's bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Why Don't You Tell Her?

"What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you turning into?" Rose asked, giving him that questioning look that he could hardly stand to stomach. She was shielding the bastard Dalek with her young, innocent and forgiving body. She didn't know, had no way of possibly understanding.

 _So why don't you tell her?_ A quiet voice, familiar in the deepest, darkest recesses of his mind whispered. He refused to acknowledge it. Rose would never know the atrocities of the Time War, not in any real sense. Even if it meant she thought he was a monster for killing this one Dalek, here and now. So what if she thought him repugnant for doing it?

It might be the closest Rose Tyler would ever come to knowing the truth of him, and at least she would be safe. Even now, his hands shook as 'no more' echoed over and over again in his mind.

Would it never end? How far would he have to run to escape his worst nightmare? Or was that his fate and punishment, that no matter how far and where he ran there would always be one more.

_One more..._

_One more..._

_One more...._


End file.
